


Life without you ...

by Kale_32



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Catharsis, Character Death, F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27901696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kale_32/pseuds/Kale_32
Summary: After Jesse and Lake get off the train , things start to become a bit complicated between them.
Relationships: Jesse Cosay & Lake | Mirror Tulip, Jesse Cosay/Lake | Mirror Tulip
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

lake ... Lake ... lake .. .... LAKE ! LAKE! LAAAKE!  
Jesse shouted 

Lake jumped out of her bed and went to comfort him 

"Shhh , Jesse , I'm here I'm here" she said while shaking him awake  
He was sweating , tears running down his face while gasping for air and shaking , as if he was starting he's greatest fear in the eye 

"Jesse , wake up , I'm right here" Lake said as she shook him more vigorously 

Jesse jumped out of his slumber , and quickly turned to Lake , and hugged her , catching his breath 

"There there , see , I'm alright" Lake said to him while stroking his back. Jesse stood silent , as he gripped lake as if holding onto dear life 

He broke the hug "sorry , I just ... I .." he tried to explain , still catching his breath

"I know , I know , just relax" she said , worry present in her tone 

"I'm gonna take a bath" Jesse said.  
"At this time ? It's 2 AM" she said.  
"I'd rather take a bath , you know , I'm kinda soaking wet" Jesse responded  
"Wet your pants ?" Lake said trying to change the mood  
Jesse didn't answer and this made Lake worry 

Jesse usually responded to her "jokes" with some sort of defense or telling her that they're not funny , but lately , he's grown quiet to her jokes and says nothing. This made Lake worried 

\------------------------------------------

It's been 4 months since they got off the train and it's not been easy for either 

Jesse has to explain to everyone what happened and , as you would expect , no one believed him.  
Lake offered Jesse to play as proof for his story , but he refused as he knew his so called friends would only hurt her for being different , and thus Jessy became the insane person in the school , often being ridiculed and made fun of for his story  
Teachers didn't help him either , as they grew tired of telling him to just tell the truth 

Lake didn't have a smooth start either. Being a chrome creature , she didn't know what Jesse's parents would think of him , and at first , everything went as she expected. She was the oddball of the family , if she could call herself part of it , but thing got better over time , to the point that Mr. and Mrs. Cosay knew her as their daughter and she even called them by their first name.

But as you would expect , life outside the train was a whole different story for her 

As much as she loved the idea of exploring the world without being tied to anything , she didn't like the idea of going out  
She always thought to herself that if the Cosay family acted as they did , knowing that she was jesse's best friend , how would other people react ?  
As so , she never went out on her own , she always went out with Jesse , at night time and they just walked around the lake near their house  
She even made some girl friends at the neighborhood , girls her own age who did believe Jesse and Lake (how couldn't they when there was clear evidence) , but Jesse refused to let anybody else know about her  
Lake was sad and furious at first , thinking Jesse was embarrassed to have her as a friend , but she soon came to the conclusion that it was for the best 

But Jesse suffered PTSD from the train  
Lake wasn't like Jesse , she didn't have any nightmares , for two reasons : A. She had been on a lamb on the train for enough to encounter and survive different instances that she wasn't really afraid of anymore and B. (Something she never admits) she knew that if anything happens , Jesse would always be there for her. Heck , he found a way to willingly get back on the train , something no one has ever done 

But Jesse wasn't so fortunate , he had nightmares that he never told what they were  
At first , it was just a simple jumping out of sleep kind of nightmare , but they quickly escalated to something far more terrifying  
Lake knew that his dreams included some instances of her being hurt , since he called her name , but she could never imagine what sort of torture should one go through to sweat and cry while trembling in fear 

She was worried about Jesse 

\-----------------------------------

Jesse took a quick shower and came out. Lake was sitting on his bed , waiting for him.  
Jesse changed and came in and saw Lake sitting , staring at the ground , thinking about something  
"Hey ... Something bothering you?" He asked while he sat near her  
Lake jumped off her train of thoughts and said "no , nothing ..."  
There was a moment of silence between them when Lake broke the silence  
"Jesse , can you please tell me about your nightmares and I can help" she said  
"Don't worry , they're no big deal" Jesse answered with a smile  
Lake was sick of it . Sick of it all. Jesse always kept everything to himself , his problems , pain , everything.  
"Stop with it already !" She said in a raised tone "I know that your dreams are terrifying , I see how evrey night you struggle to breath , you sweat , you cry , just let me help you jesse" she said concerned about him.  
"Lake it's fin.."  
"Don't tell me it's fine cause it's not. I know you Jesse I trust you. Would it kill you to trust me for once?" She said  
Jesse looked her in the eyes. A whole gamut of emotions showerd his head. He agreed to share his dreams with Lake.  
"I ... Uh ..." He was starting to panic  
"I have nightmares about you , ... Being taken away while I just stand there , staring and calling your name cause I'm ... I'm just a nobody. I have nightmares that you don't leave the train and I can't come back to get you home" he was starting to tear up  
"I see you being tortured while I'm completely useless" he started crying  
"I ... I .. don't want to loose you , Lake" he said  
Lake saw the boy trying to keep himself from crying , but he was still letting tears come down his face.  
She knew that Jesse had more horrible dreams , probably she dying , but he didn't have the heart , nor the interest of telling them.  
She took Jesse's hand and both lied down on the bed , when she put her arms around Jesse's head and pushed it to her chest.  
"There there , you can cry , it's fine" she said with a caring tone.  
Jesse couldn't hold it in anymore , he bursted into tears , gripping Lake.  
He cried for sometime and both went to sleep , hugging each other , hoping that the next time they sleep like this , it would be for a different reason.

\---------------------------------------

Jesse closed his locker only to find Sam.  
Sam wasn't the school bully , but rather just a jerk who liked to toy with others by word.  
"Hey Cosay" he said with his signature tone. "How's the train , still have that shape shifting deer with you?" He said while letting out a chuckle  
Jesse always ignored everyone and never spoke to them.  
He took his books and as he was leaving , Sam said "what about that chrome girl ?"  
Jesse stopped and looked at Sam. How did he know about Lake , he never told them about her.  
"I bet she really is chrome , if you count the Halloween tinfoil man custome" he said while giving a smirk  
"Maybe she's as crazy and dumb as you are , I mean what is she , a chrome girl ? How's that even possible ? I bet she was some sort of perverted fantasy that you had ..."  
Jesse looked at him with angry eyes and walked towards him  
"Ohh , someone's angry" Sam said but before he could say another word , Jesse punched him to the locker behind him. Two of sam's tooth fell on to the ground and he was covering his mouth that was bleeding.  
Jesse took sam's head and brought it to his knee and kneed his nose , braking it.  
Sam fell to the ground but Jesse wasn't finished , he got onto him and started punching his face , to the point that Sam was unconscious and Jesse's hand was covered in blood.  
"DON'T ... EVER ... BRING ... HER ... NAME ... TO ... YOUR ... FILTHY ... MOUTH!" he said in between each punch.  
Student and staff members tried to separate them but Jesse kept finding a way to puch or kick Sam.  
Finally they were separated, Jesse's hand coverd in blood , and Sam unconscious on the ground.

\-------------------------------

Lake rushed to the door when she heard it open. It was Jesse with Mr.Cosay. he looked bleak and Mr.Cosay didn't look all to happy either.  
Jesse went to his room , but when Lake tried to follow , Mr.Cosay told her to stay and that he wants to talk to her.  
"Lake , I want to talk to you about something..." He said  
"What's with Jesse , why is he like that ?" She questioned 

"That's .. what I want to talk about with you. You see , Jesse got into a fight" he explained  
"A fight?"  
"Yeah , it was with someone named Sam. From Jesse's saying , he was insulting you ..."  
Lake didn't understand what Mr.Cosay was trying to get across  
"Lake , you seem to mean a lot to him , so I'm was gonna ask you to talk to him , you know ..."  
" Me ? Why can't you or Whitney do it ?" She asked  
"Well you see , he's kinda in a stage in his life that he trusts people like you , more than he trusts us" he explained  
"So if you could maybe talk to him , that would mean the world to us" 

\-------------------------------

Lake enterd the room , only to see Jesse sitting on his bed looking at the ground.  
As soon as he saw Lake , he smiled  
"Hey"  
"Hey"  
Lake came closer and sat near Jesse , both looking at different directions  
"So , I heard that you got into a fight because of me"  
Lake broke the ice  
"Yeah , I kinda did" he said with a small smile  
Lake flicked Jesse's forehead "way to go ! See , your turning into someone who will stand up for himself" lake said. "So , how was the fight ? Tell me" she said with excitement  
"He talked trash about you , and I beat him up , ..... to the point that he was unconscious" he said.  
Lake's excitement turned to confusion. 'unconscious?' she thought to herself.  
"Look , he was saying very rude things about you and I couldn't just let him go on like that" he explained  
There was a moment of silence

"Jesse ... what am I to you ?"

\--------------------------------------

'unconscious?' she kept thinking , why would Jesse go to such length? She would've understood if he got into a fist fight , but beating him unconscious ...  
and then she thought back to what Mr.Cosay said 'you mean a lot to him' she thought... what did she mean to Jesse 

"Jesse ... what am I to you ?" 

Jesse hesitated to answer the question , but Lake felt like she already knew the answer. the nightmares , the smiles whenever she looked at him , today's fight , she meant more than a friend to him.  
"You mean , ... " he hesitated to give an answer.  
As the weird silence filled the room , Jesse started to speak "Hey , I think dad is calling me ... Better go and see what he wants" he chuckled rather silently and left the room.  
'you idiot' he thought to himself. 'you blew your one chance of telling her how you feel and you blew it' 

\---------------------------------  
Lake watched Jesse leave the room. "Then it's what I think it is" she said under her breath  
"I remind him of the .. train" she whispered to herself.  
"All the nightmares and bad memories he had on the train , I remind him of them" she nagged on.  
It all made sense to her , she was the cause of all of it. Jesse is always keeping everything to himself , and he doesn't want to hurt her by telling the truth.  
She was really sad , "so .. there's .. no ...... chance of it" she told herself.  
She was ready to make it right once and for all , she had to leave Jesse to make it all right , besides , she was a lone wolf in the train , and everything she saw in the real world was cakewalk compared to the train.  
So she was determined to do so.  
"I'll fix this Jesse , I promise"

\---------------------------------------

It was late at night , 1:32 A.M. to be exact. Lake got up and wore her usual outfit she had on the train. She had it but didn't wear it much , but she needed it more than ever to remind her of all the challenges she overcame on the train , she also took Jesse's jacket , since she would like some sort of relic to remind her of him.  
She took a good look around the room , and walked towards Jesse.  
In the short time she was here , so many memories were created , mostly good.  
She saw the rock posters the teen boy had on his walls , the cutter and cardboard on the table that they used to help him with his school project , the ink mark on the wall from when they were wrestling to see who could beat the other (of course Lake won it but she would be lying to say she didn't get challenged time and time again) , so many things that she'll hold dear to herself , but most importantly for her , Jesse.  
Jesse was the best thing that happened to her , and she was very sad that she had to leave him , but she kept reminding herself that it's for the greater good. She didn't like Jesse at the start , but when he left the train without her , she felt empty , loosing something she didn't knew she had.  
She gave Jesse a gentle kiss on the lips , "Sweet dreams , Jesse...."

\----------------------------------

"Come on Lake , let's go home" Jesse said , holding Lake's hand.  
Lake smiled and blushes a little as she took his hand ... but suddenly it all turned black.  
"Jesse ... what's happening?" Lake asked him.  
"I don't know , let's ju.." Jesse stopped as he didn't see the door anymore.  
"Wait , where's the door ? How are we supposed to get off the train now ?" He said , the he felt Lake's hand leaving his and quickly turned back , only to see nothing.  
"Lake ! Lake ! Lake are your there !?" He shouted into the void.  
After looking around , he saw her shiny body , "Lake !" He kept saying as he run towards him.  
"Lake ! Lake ! ..... Lake?" The excitement in his voice died down as he approached her without her answering.  
He took her by the shoulder and turned her , only to find hollow eyes.  
"Lake ... what .... happened ..." He said , emptiness and hollowness present in his voice , as if a part of him just perished.  
"Lake ...." He kept saying as he shook the lifeless body.  
"please ........... don't leave me ......" he cried slowly as he hugged the body.  
"please....."

Jesse suddenly woke up , but this time not by Lake.  
He wasn't sweating either , nor was he crying.  
He quickly turned his head to where Lake slept , but she wasn't there.  
"Dammit , I'm still dreaming" he said.  
He looked around the room and found a cutter and took it.  
"Wake up already" he said , making a nick on his arm.  
It hurt , this wasn't a dream , she was really gone.  
He raced downstairs to see if she's there but no , he went to Nate's room , his parents room , everywhere , but he couldn't find her.  
His worst nightmare , had become true. He raced to his room to put on his jacket but it wasn't there.  
He didn't waste anytime , he just exited the house with his T-shirt and pants on a freezing night.  
'where is she ?' he kept questioning himself.  
He took a left as soon as he left the house , hoping to find her at the mini market.  
But she wasn't there.  
Jesse had no other option but to keep going , hoping that it was the right track he was on.  
20 minutes later , he was in the middle of the woods.  
2:32 A.M. , the freezing cold , tired , thirsty , but he kept going.  
He could bare thirst , cold , tiredness , but loosing Lake was the one thing he couldn't do.  
It was dark , he practically couldn't see a thing , bit after wandering around , he saw it.  
The moonlight reflecting off it her skin , .. it was her.  
'Lake' he thought to himself. 'Lake'  
He run towards her. The scenario felt awfully similar , and he didn't like it.  
"LAKE !" he shouted.  
She turned around to see Jesse running towards him.  
'Jesse?' she thought to herself , why was he here ?  
"Lake" Jesse said as he reached her.  
He hugged her tightly , she was very cold , but Jesse had a warm felling hugging her.  
She was very surprised. Jesse was here ? Hugging her ? What's happening ? Did he hit his head or something ?  
"What are you doing ?" Jesse asked while still hugging her , "why where you running away?".

"I .. I reminded you of the train , .. the horrible things that you went through , .. that's why I run away , ... To not bother you" Lake responded while holding back tears.

"Remind me of the train ?" Jesse said while breaking the hug and looking at her , both hand holding her shoulder.

"Lake , you don't remind me of the horrible things that happened there , you remind me of all the good things that I loved on the train , stuff that I'll be more than glad to do so again." He said 

"But , .. when I asked you about how you felt about me , you hesitated and tried to change the subject .." she replied.

"No , I didn't mean that .." he said.

"Yes it was" she replied , breaking free of his grip. "I'm a bad omen , and I remind you of the bad times on the train , that's why you are always shouting my name shit horror at your sleep , that's why you beat that guy up in school , cause he reminded you of me" she went on.

"No , Lake , that's not it .." he said.  
"Yes it is"  
"No Lake , listen .."  
"Then what is it for , huh?"  
"Lake , ..."  
"What is it for Jesse , what is it for ?" 

"IT'S CAUSE I LOVE YOU LAKE!" He shouted.

Lake didn't know how to respond.  
"Did you say .."  
"Yes Lake , I love you and I've been dying to say it since we left the train , but I couldn't , I was too afraid that ... that something like this would happen"

Lake was still in shock , blushing really hard.

"Lake , my dreams are about you leaving me one day , that's what I fear the most. My nightmares are all just you not being there. And when I woke up earlier , and saw you empty bed , I almost died Lake. I searched everywhere , I ran this far just for you , and I'm not going to let another second go by without me telling you how I feel' 

"Lake , ... I love you" 

Lake's hand reached for Jesse's face , she stood on her toes , and brought her lips closer to his , and they kissed.

Lake's skin was cold , but Jesse didn't care , the warm feeling thag surged through his body was more than enough.

The kiss was amazing for both of them. 

After a few seconds , they broke the kiss for some air.

Jesse looked Lake in the eyes , and she did the same , only too look away a few seconds later.

"I kinda , like you ... as well" she said.

"Like me ? As if ..." He teased 

"You know what I mean" she said.

"Of course I know" Jesse said and cupped her face with one hand and kissed her again.

"Come on Lake , let's go home" Jesse said , holding Lake's hand.  
Lake smiled and blushes a little as she took his hand.  
"Yeah , let's go home"

\-----------------------------------


	2. Life with you ...

It had been only a month since the confession.  
Lake still couldn't wrap her head around it.   
'Jesse is my boyfriend' she kept telling her self , smiling without noticing.

"Hey , .. what are you smiling about?" Jesse asked.  
"Uh .. umm .. just .. ah .. how good this beef is !" She said , mentally palming her face.  
"Noope , that's not it" Jesse said with a proud tone.  
"You , my friend , where thinking about something you reeeeally like ..." He went on.  
"...... Was it me ? you were thinking about ?" He said with excitement.  
"Pfft , you wish" lake said with a small glee while looking at him.  
"Hey , I'm your boyfriend , I have the right to think that you are , at all times , thinking about how handsome I am" he said jokingly.  
This was what Lake liked about Jesse , she could just smile and he'd know exactly what she was thinking.   
"Oh prince charming , how foolish of me to deny your wise observations !" Lake joined him.  
"Well indeed , I have been thinking about you , my princess , since I left the castle on my horse back , coming to fight against the evil dragon that has held you captive of my love" Jesse said while wailing his arms as gestures.  
"Oh dear prince of me , shall I reward you for your bravery ?" She said to him.  
"Well I suppose a kiss won't hurt." Jesse said with his eyes closed as his lips out.  
Lake flicked him on the forehead.   
"Ow.." Jesse said while rubbing his forehead.  
"You know , it would be nice if ..." But before he could end his sentence , Lake kissed him on the cheek.   
"You were saying.."   
"Huh , .. nothing"

\---------------------------------------

Jesse and Lake slept on the same bed .. kinda. They joined their beds together , filling the gaps with some blankets.  
When Jesse's parents first found out about the bed situation , both made up some dorky reason (that somehow convinced them) and they let it roll by.  
They decided to keep their "thing" a secret for now.

Jesse still had his nightmares, he was human after all , but they were getting less and less and he never woke up suddenly , or never cried during his sleep anymore , since Lake was always there.  
Whenever he was having a really bad dream , Lake would quickly wake him up and comfort him.  
It was really stressful for Jesse. He still never truly revealed what he saw in his dreams to Lake , and she understood why. 

Jesse , on the other hand , agreed to show Lake more of earth. He brought her to school (and silenced many) , malls , the beach , everywhere that he could , but he was always protective as well not to let anyone harm her.  
Jesse made sure that she was never in press eye , as he knew that it would make her already weird and difficult life even worst.

Jesse was still in trouble for his not-so little fight with Sam , he would often have to see the school counselor to discuss his emotions and how to control them. Jesse trying to explain didn't help him.

Their relationship was going as smooth as it could. Both were taking things slowly , as they didn't want to risk their relationship falling apart.  
Both had gotten comfortable to call each other girlfriend/boyfriend and had gotten used to kissing each other (whether it being on the cheek , a quick peck on the lips , or full out passionate making out).  
They held hands , hugged and cuddled , basically put , they had covered all that needed to be.

  
And life couldn't be any better for anyone of them. 

\--------------------------

It was a rainy night. Jesse couldn't sleep and nor could Lake.  
He liked the sound of the rain but this wasn't the reason that kept him awake , Lake was.  
He was worried about them not working , and this always scared the hell out of him.  
Lake was also awake due to the same reason , she never admitted but she would die if she and Jesse somehow broke up. He was the world to him and so was she to Jesse.

They never talked about their future , worried that something conflicting will come up and they will break up.

They were a good couple , but the bitter truth was that both had no idea how they'll work things out. 

"Hey , Lake , .. you awake ?" Jesse whispered.  
"Yeah" she answered.

Tonight was the night , they both knew that they had to talk to each other about what they see in their futures and wether their relationship satisfies that or not.

"So .. I guess we're going to talk right about now , huh ?" Lake said unexcited.  
"I'm afraid so.." Jesse answered , scratching the back of his head.

Look sat on the bed and faced Jesse.   
'damn it Jesse , why do you have to be ...... you !' she told herself.  
"So , um , where do you see yourself in maybe 4 or 5 years from now ?' Jesse asked.  
"I .. see me and you , climbing mountains , making fire in the woods and generally , just exploring stuff since there's so much I want to explore." She said.  
"I see myself , with you , having a nice life .. exploring every so often and having a peaceful life" Jesse answered.

Both let out a sigh after that , knowing what they wanted were close enough.

"Soooo ,.. is that it ?" Jesse said , a bit confused.  
"Seems so , hey that wasn't too bad , it was pretty easy" she said with a smile.  
"I guess we really do work out huh.." Jesse said while looking her in the eyes.   
"Yes ... we ... do" Lake said as she slowly approached Jesse's lips , kissing him. 

They had nothing to worry about , everything was perfect, and nothing could change that.

\----------------------------

Jesse woke up as he usually did , near Lake , she being the first thing that he saw and when they day hadn't even begun , it was complete.  
Jesse always woke up sooner than Lake , and he's not entirely sure why.  
It was a Saturday , so Jesse let Lake sleep.  
He bursted his tooth and went downstairs to see Nate playing with his game console.  
"Morning Nate" Jesse said waving his hand.  
"Morning" Nate said , keeping his eye on the game.   
"You want some H-loops ? ( a popular brand of cereal that stood for Honey loops)"   
"Yeah , that'll work" Nate said still glued to the screen.  
Jesse prepared breakfast for them and sat on the couch to watch Nate play.  
It wasn't long after that their parents came down.  
"Hey boys ! .. where's Lake?" Their mom asked.  
"She's still sleeping , let her be"Jesse said.  
"By the way , you still have to go to the counselor today" Jesse's father said.  
"Yeah , I know "Jesse said , somewhat happily.  
It was only 7:13 so he had about an hour , but then , he had a brilliant idea !  
He raced upstairs and shook Lake awake.   
"Lake ! .. Lake !... Wake up" he said with a slightly high pitched whisper.   
"Just a few more minutes" Lake complained.  
"No .. Lake ! I just had an amazing idea!" He said.  
"For the last time Jesse , you can't cook eggs on me" Lake said , still half asleep.  
"Wanna come and check my school out ?" He said.  
Lake went from half asleep to fully awake in seconds.  
"Your school , really ?" She said extremely excited.  
Jesse had only go her to the school front , and not actually inside the school building , not even the yard.  
"Yeah , it's a Saturday , so no one will be there ! You can roam around freely !" He said , equally excited.  
"Yes yes YES" she said , about to explode from excitement.  
She had never seen a school , sure when she was Tulips reflection , she saw the bathroom , ... and that's pretty much it. Her school didn't have much reflective surfaces , so she saw very little of it , but today , she was going to see it all.

\------------------------  
Lake sneaked out of the backdoor.  
"And remember Nate , no one should know or..."  
"Or I won't get the Snicker's pack , I got it now go ! You're gonna get caught"   
Nate helped Lake to get out of the house without being noticed.  
Jesse had a plan to make her as concealed as she could be , normal clothing , shades , a mask , and a hat to make her chrome surface coverd so that she won't be noticed.  
They run to the school , the front door was open.  
"Ok , I'll go and get my stuff done , you can go and roam around the school , you shouldn't be worried much since it's only me and Mr.M on Saturdays .. BUT when I call you , you get out , cause then it's only a few minutes unitll I'm done , and Mr.M will lock the doors , got it ?" Jesse said as if he was explaining the war strategy to the cadets.  
"Roam free , leave on call , got it" Lake said giving him a thumbs up.

Jesse left her and she was free to roam around.  
"First order of business..." She said as she enterd the gym.  
"Woooah !!" She said , in awe on how huge it was.  
"He-hey , are those basketballs ?" She said , her voice echoing off the walls.  
"Let's see if we can make it to the olympics" she said while getting a ball.

\-------------------------------

"Mr.Cosay , how pleasing to see you" the counselor , Mr.Rashid said.  
"Hey there Mr.M , you doing good ?" Jesse responded.  
Jesse and Rashid had became friends and usually talked about anything that came to mind , it was just two dudes , talking.   
"So , how's it going with your girl ?" Rashid asked.

-"Fine , fine .. you ?"   
-"well , longs distance is kinda hard you know"  
-"yeah , I get it. By the way I kinda discussed my future with Lake ..?"  
-"you don't sound too sure"  
-"it's just that .. it went so smoothly , almost too smoothly"  
-"how much smoothie are we talking about ?"  
-"less than 5 minutes"  
-"don't worry man , you're 15 , you and her have lifetime ahead of you , and I'm sure when the real deal comes up , you guys will do just fine"  
-"thanks for believing me Mr.M"  
-"just don't think about it now , have your fun"

"By the way , I asked Mr.Hall to come today" Rashid said.  
"Sam !?" Jesse said, confused and worried.  
"Is there a problem ?" Rashid said.  
-"no , no it's just that ... Un"   
Jesse tried to buy time to dial Lake. He was successful in managing so.  
"He is supposed to be here by now" Rashid said.  
Jesse was nervous.  
What if Sam had already found Lake ? Sam was the sort of guy who would have some sort of dangerous thing in his arsenal.  
"Mr.M , I'll be back" Jesse said as he jumped out of his seat and started running.  
'please be ok'

\--------------------------------

Lake jumped and jumped , but couldn't reach the hoop.  
She tried to score a three pointer.   
It didn't seem to hard when she watched basketball.  
She failed to make one and the ball bounced all the way behind the stands.  
Lake ran to pick up the ball , only to hear someone open the door.  
"Hugo , Hugo is that you?" A voice said.   
Lake ran and hid behind the stands.  
"I thought it was just supposed to be me and Jesse today" the voice said.  
'is he the counselor ?' Lake questioned herlesf.  
-"now comeon , challage you to a three point contest , .. still have a few minutes to kill"   
Lake had to get out , and she had to get out fast.  
'think , think' Lake pressured herself.  
She thought that she'd just sneak out when he occupied.  
"The hell this is , you wearing shades ? And a Hat ? The hells wrong with you man?" Sam said.  
Lake was ready to make her move.  
'wait , what about my disguise ?' she thought to herself and before she could think of a plan for that , her phone started ringing.  
Sam took the phone from the pile of clothes.  
"Jesse ... And with a heart !!??" Sam was super confused at this point.  
Lake thought this was a good enough distraction , and she got up to run , but she tripped on something and fell.   
Being a chrome , it didn't make a very pleasant sound , but it was as audible as it could be.  
"Who's there !??.." Sam said sacred. "I have a shocker and I will use it"  
Lake thought that trying to run was ultimately useless and came out of her hiding with her hands up in the air.   
Sam was surprised.   
"Well well , if it isn't miss chrome girl." Sam said , pointing his shocker to her.  
"Who are you ?" Lake said , sounding annoyed.

-"Has Jesse not told you about me ? How he violently attacked me ?"  
-"you must be Sam"  
-"pleased to meet you , ... , what may I call you ?"  
-"Lake"  
-"pleased to meet you , Lake"  
-"So ... you're gonna put that thing away ?"  
-"away ?? He hah hahahaha" Sam laughed like a madman   
"Put it away?" Sam said.  
"Do you have any idea how much .. embarrassed I was !? I was humiliated , and if you've forgotten or he hasn't told you yet , he got to the verge of killing me. I don't trust him , nor you"  
-"Hey ! I didn't do anything and I'm sorry on Jesse's behalf"  
-"sorry ?? Jesse took what was dear to me , he took everything from me , he hurt me in a way that I lost everything , I lost my friends , my family thinks I'm a psychopath , I lost EVERYTHING!"  
-"hey now , I'm sure we can work it out .."  
-"work it out ? Sure , yeah we can .. "  
-"good .. see , no need for .." 

Before Lake could finish her answer , Sam charged at Lake with his taser.  
Lake doged it , only to meet Sam's knife.  
The knife managed to make a dent in Lake , but nothing to be worried about.  
"I'm sure you can be hurt" Sam said while looking at Lake the same way a lion looks at it's pray.  
Sam didn't hesitate to run towards Lake again , this time tackling her to the ground and trying to use his taser.

"Lake !" A voice screamed , it was Jesse.

Jesse run towards Sam to stop him. He took him by the shoulder and pushed him to the side , but Sam managed to connect his taser with Jesse's leg.  
Jesse couldn't stand , he was on his knees.  
Sam stood up and tried to hit Jesse with his knife , only to meet Lake stopping his hand.  
Lake in turn , kicked Sam in the groin , and Sam fell on the ground.  
"Jesse ! Oh my God are you ok?" Lake asked him as she helped him stand up.  
"Jesse ? Sam ?" Rashid said as he caught up with Jesse.  
"What's going on ?"  
"Mr.M" Jesse said.  
"My god , what's going on , are you fine ?" Rashid asked as he he saw Jesse limping while walking with his arm around Lake.  
"Yeah , yeah , just .. um" Jesse tried to find a way to explain what happend.  
"Cosay .." a faint voice said. Sam was dragging himself to Jesse.  
"What in the world happend to him?" Rashid was completely confused at this point.  
"I'll tell you later Mr.M" Jesse said.  
Lake was silent during all of this.

"Hey , what's wrong ?" Jesse said. "I'm fine you know.."  
"JESSE WATCH OUT !" Rashid shouted.  
Sam took a dive and stabbed Jesse's abdomen with his knife.  
Jesse looked at his wound.  
He was breathing rapidly , sweating while he's eyes blinked constantly.  
"Lake .. I .." Jesse couldn't even finish his sentence and he passed out in Lake's arm.  
"JESSE ! JESSE !"

\--------------------------

'Please Jesse , stay with me .. please'  
Lake held Jesse's hand as the ambulance kept driving to get Jesse to the hospital.  
The nurse couldn't help but take a glance at Lake every now and then.  
Finally , after 3 minutes , they got to the hospital.  
"Jesse !" Mrs.Cosay said as soon as he was brought in.  
"Please ma'am , we need to take him to the ER fast" a nurse said while she cleared the way.  
Jesse was brought to the ER where the doctors tried to stop the bleeding.  
Lake kept blaming herself , if only she wasn't at the school , the fight would've never happen and Jesse wouldn't be at this state.  
Guilt was visible from her look.  
"Lake , honey. Are you alright ?" Mrs.Cosay asked her.  
"It's , it's all my fault , isn't it ?" Lake said , about to burst into tears.  
-"Honey , ah horny no. Jesse will be alright , it's not your fault."  
-"but ,.. but if I didn't go , this would've never happend."   
Mrs.Coasay hugged Lake , but Lake still managed to keep her tears to herself.

\-----------------------

It was 2 A.M. , Mrs.Coasay was asleep , but Lake was still up and watched Jesse , but she slowly began to feel sleepy.  
It was then when both parties were knocked out of their slumber by the sound of a flat line hear rate machine.  
"Nurse , NURSE !" Mrs.Cosay and Lake shouted.  
The nurses took Jesse to ER and called a surgeon.  
He probably had internal bleeding , since the wound was very deep.  
1 hour passes and the doctor comes out.  
"Doctor , doctor ! Is my son ok" Mrs.Cosay asked.  
The doctor looked at the ground.  
Lake didn't like this , she had seen it in movies and shows before.  
"I'm sorry , .. but our attempts weren't .. enough".

Lake's whole world faded to black.  
Jesse was gone , forever.  
'he , ... '   
She couldn't think.  
'Jesse'   
She had tears running down her face.  
'is .... gone'  
She started running and went to the toilet , and cried.  
She didn't believe it , she had to see Jesse for what she hoped wasn't the last time.  
She came out , and asked for directions.  
She ended up in a room where Mr. and Mrs. Cosay and Nate where crying.  
She quietly closed the door and started crying.  
after some time , the family came out , only to see Lake on one of the benches in the hospital.  
"Lake , you want to , maybe see Jesse ?" Mr.Cosay said.  
Lake didn't want to see Jesse gone , but she also wanted to see him one last time.  
She nodded and went inside the room.  
There he was , the lively , joking boy , who was asleep.  
Lake took Jesse's hand.  
It was cold.  
He was long gone.  
Lake noticed a green flash of light and couldn't believe what he saw outside.  
It was the train.

'but the train is for people who need to resolve their problems' she thought.  
Was the train for her ?   
She hated the train , not only did she have a bad time on it , but even off the train it still managed to make life harder for her.  
"The conductor !" She said.  
Maybe he knew how to give someones life back , after all , this was her only option.  
So she got ready to do it.  
She took Jesse and went out the window.  
With Jesse in her hands , lifeless , she enterd the train , hoping to find one last miracle on it.


	3. One last miracle

Lake stepped into the train , into her fears , into her nightmares.  
She was probably still wanted , she'll probably face many challenges , but it'll be all worth it ... hopefully.  
Lake had Jesse on her back in a fireman's carry position. he was heavier than he looked to be.  
As expected , as soon as she got in , her vision turned black , only for her to regain it in what felt like moment later.  
She was in a seemingly empty room , but Jesse was nowhere to be found.  
Lake was starting to panic when she realized that Jesse was up in the air , floating.  
She took a step , only to feel lighter. With each step that she took , she became lighter and lighter , eventually reaching Jesse.  
It was a fairly easy (all be it odd and weird) car.  
"Ok , one down .. god knows how many to go" Lake whispered to herself.  
It was at this moment that she realized that she still doesn't have a number , and nor did Jesse.  
'I .. I'm still ..' she thought to herself.  
"No , no ! Focuse Lake , remember what your here for"  
Lake wasn't all to worried about the cars , but more so about the Reflection Police.  
She knew that they will never let a loose end be , they'll always finish the job.  
She had to be very careful , cause not only did she have to escape from them , she also had to protect Jesse's body.  
She enterd the next car.  
It was .. well as you'd expect weird.  
It was a house it which everything was macro sized.  
She was like a rat in a giant mansion , only smaller than an actual rat.  
Luckily , the exit wasn't far to ahead , but there was another problem , huge mice traps.  
Lake hadn't eaten since the incident and the fine cutted cheese was all to tempting for her to not get drawn by it. Who knew when will be the next time she gets a chance to eat.  
She laid Jesse somewhere safe and got to work.  
She claimed the sides , careful not to set the mechanism off.  
She slowly reached the cheese and took a bit piece of it.  
"Yes !" She cheerd , but she felt a cold breeze , and the sound of some sort of skin hitting the ground.  
'mice ?' she thought to herself.  
When she got off , she ran to where she laid Jesse down , and sure enough , 2 mice where smelling it , as if it was their soon to be meal.  
"Hey ! Back off !" She yelled.  
The 2 mice turned around and screeched.  
She knew this was a fight she had to win.  
Both charged at her , and she doged one and grabbed onto the other , riding it the same way a cowboy tames a wild bull.  
She managed to keep her balance , only to be thrown off by the other mouse attacking her.  
She felt on the ceramic , breaking it.  
"Ha ! Yes !" She said as she took the broken shards of the ceramic to use as weapons.  
The mice attacked her and she managed to get in a few strikes , enough to make the mice understand that they'll get seriously hurt if they continue the fight , and so they ran away.  
Lake was quick to check on Jesse.  
Thankfully , he wasn't hurt.  
Lake looked at Jesse's face.  
She gripped his ckeekes , they were cold.  
She took Jesse and went to the next car.  
This one felt familiar , and upon further thinking , Lake knew exactly what car they were at.  
It was the forest car , the car that Jesse and Lake and Alen Dracula first met.  
The chances of them ending up in this exact car was miniscule , yet it happend.  
Lake thought that it was a good to to energize , so she put Jesse down near her and started eating the cheese she managed to snag earlier.  
She still took a glimpse at Jesse , and she felt very sad everytime.  
She took Jesse's hand and started talking.  
"Hey Jesse. You remember this place ?" Lake said as she lied down near him.  
"This is where we first met" she said , looking at him.  
She tried and tried , but nothing could fill the void that was Jesse , nothing.  
"I .. promise I'll make sure you come back. If you can hear me in any way ... please ...... hang on"

\----------------------------------

"Wahh!!!.... What is this place?" Jesse said as he woke up from some sort of dream.  
The place was dark , but there was a little glimpse of light at the very end.  
Jesse had no idea what this place was , or for how long has he been here.  
He stood up and turned around , only to find non other than Lake.  
"Lake ! Oh .. Lake" Jesse said as he hugged her , but something didn't feel quite right.  
He broke the hug and took a good look at Lake.  
He was looking at Lake , through and through , but something was still off.  
"Is something wrong ?" Lake questioned.  
"No .. no ... Uh " Jesse tried to speak but he was still curious to see what the light was.  
He walked towards it , but as he was getting closer and closer , the solid ground beneath him turned into a deep pool of water.  
He sank into it , and tried to swim up. When he got out and caught his breath , he thought about what just happened.  
"Lake , are we .." Jesse suddenly made a realization.  
"Are we in .. the train ?" Jesse said , hoping for anything but a yes.  
"mmm. It's possible..." Lake said.  
-"It's .. possible? Whaddya mean ? Are you not sure ?"  
-"more like you are not sure"  
Jesse was confused.  
He took a good look around him , only for his eyes to meet darkness.  
He didn't even notice that he wasn't wet.  
"Where is this place ?" Jesse whispered.  
He took a good glance at the light and tried to walk towards it again.  
This time , as he approached closer , the light started to get distorted, and moments later , he's hand disappeared , only for it to appear right under him.  
It was as if he was a toy , and his separate parts where getting dismantled.  
It got the point which his legs started to fade away , and he couldn't run anymore.  
He gripped the ground , only to pass out , and open his eyes , looking at Lake.  
Still confused , he sat up , and looked at Lake.  
He knew that she wasn't really Lake.  
"Who are you ?" Jesse said curiously.  
-"I'm Lake , but somethings off"  
-"exa.. wait , you noticed too ?"  
-"I mean , you did suddenly fall into a pool of water , and got slowly dismantled..."  
-"what's happening.."  
-"come on Jesse , you're smarter than this , you know exactly what's going on."  
-"I ... I do ?"  
Jesse paused for a moment as everything started to click.  
-"I do..."  
-"well then Jesse Holmes , what is it?"  
-"it's all a dream. No! Not a dream , more like happening in my head ..."  
-" do you remember anything?"  
-" yeah yeah , I um .. got stabbed my Sam didn't I ? Then this is .. Limbo."  
-"see , told you ..."  
-"and you are not ... real. Your just a fabrication , an emotional anchor ..."  
-"yeah , you can't really do much thinking at this state , so you preferred to have someone like me be with you to give you the illusion of having someone to think with."  
-"and all that you are telling me , is just what I want for you to say."  
-"yeah ,sucks when you know it , doesn't it?"  
Jesse had figured it out.  
"Wait if this is Limbo , then I'm not dead yet." He said.  
"Point being .." Lake said , a bit confused.  
"I can still choose if I want to live or die and that light" Jesse paused as he looks at the light.  
"That's my way out , right ?"  
"Now I'm not exactly an expert , but isn't the light in this situations the way to eternal peace , as if death ?" Lake said , questioning Jesse's reasoning.  
"No , that's my way out , if it's not then why can't I just reach it ? There is something that's not letting me get it" Jesse said , trying to make sense of his assumptions.  
"But what if it's stopping you , because you don't want do die ?" Lake followed up.  
Jesse was really confused at this state.  
If the light was his way out , then sitting in the darkness , doing nothing meant accepting death.  
But if the situation was as Lake said , then he venturing towards the light meant charging at his death.  
"Lake ...... what should I do?"

\----------------------------------

Lake woke up a few minutes later after falling asleep near Jesse.  
She woke up , and continued her journey.  
The next car was the ball car. It was a car filled with small plastic balls , which made moving in it hard , let alone carrying someone with you.  
Lake laid Jesse on the balls , and tried to make him roll on the balls , but he weighed too much , so she just gave up and carried him again.  
The next car was the Jake car.  
Inside it where creature made out it slime , and had an english top hat and all them looked the same. they where named Jake , and their entire vocabulary consisted of the phrases "Hay" , "I'm" and "Jake" , so communication was not their strong suit.  
Lake enterd the car , and immediately the creatures saw her and started talking.  
All of them were saying the same thing , "Hey , I'm Jake".  
Some said it while looking excited , while others said it with worry.  
Lake couldn't understand them , so she just kept walking , but there was no exit in sight.  
She looked around , but to no avail.  
She asked someone if they knew of an exit , but she got the same phrase , "Hey , I'm Jake".  
She had no other choice but to attempt to communicate with them.  
"Hey .... I'm .... Jake" Lake said while drawing the silhouette of the exit in the air.  
Everyone stared for a while and then they all started to speak.  
"Hey I'm Jake"  
"Hey I'm Jake"  
.  
.  
.  
It was a big crowd , so Lake was annoyed that she had to hear them all.  
But suddenly , one of them shouted  
"HEY ! I'M JAKE" .  
He was pointing at somewhere , so Lake took the direction that lead to some sort of cave.  
It was right at the entrance , but Lake couldn't open it.  
She tried several times , but brute force was not the answer she was hoping for.  
She stopped when she realized that the creatures where staring at him.  
"Hey ... I'm ... Jake" Lake said as she acted as if opening the exit door.  
The creatures looked at each other and nodded while saying "Hey ! I'm Jake".  
They all started to walk towards somewhere.  
Lake followed them , and saw two people that didn't look anything like the creatures.  
They looked like an old woman and a young girl.  
One of the creatures approached them.  
-"Hey ! I'm Jake"  
-"uhh , what now"  
-"Hey ! I'm Jake"  
-"uh , Hey ! I'm Jake"  
The creature pointed at Lake and said "Hey ! I'm Jake".  
The woman looked at Lake.  
"Who are you , and what's he doing on your back?" She said curiously.  
"I'm uh ... lllll.. Lesley , and this is Tom". Lake said , not revealing their true names just in case.  
"You gotta be more specific here , do you know how many people boarding this train have the same name as you do ?" The woman said slightly annoyed.  
" Uhh , I'm Lesley , and he's Tom Hugo" Lake answered her.  
"Lesley ... " the woman whispered while looking at her tablet.  
"There is no denizen named Lesley Woods , who are you?" She said while taking a good look at Lake.  
Lake didn't hesitate to start running , she had experience with the mirrior police , and she knew that they'll acquire other people as a mean of increasing their chances of catching outlaws.  
It was when she started running that she realized how small the car was.  
She couldn't run away from them so she had to take her straight on.  
She put Jesse down and took her gaurd.  
"Look kid , I don't wanna hurt you. Just tell me who you are." The woman said.  
Lake charged at her and tried to kick her , but some sort of force filed repealed her away.  
She tried again and again but she got the same result.  
"You do realize that you can't get through , right ?"  
The woman said.  
"Who are you ? What do you want from me ?" Lake said , still on gaurd.  
"Look I'm not the mirror police , no need to worry" the woman said while gesturing her to calm down.  
"Would you just tell me who you are?" She continued.  
"I'm Lake ,... And he's Jesse" Lake said.  
"Uh , again , being a bit more specific is going to be helpful here." The woman answered.  
" I'm Lake , ... Just Lake. And he's Jesse Cosay." Lake answered her.  
"Wait , ... THE Jesse Cosay ? The one who willingly came back to the train ?" She said , shocked.  
"How do you know about that ?" Lake said slightly worried.  
"Then you must be M.R.5893 ! The only denizen that has left the train." the woman continued.  
Lake didn't like the fact that she gave her what's essentially a subject code.  
"This , this is incredible." The woman said excited.  
"But wait , if you're here with him , ... Why is he like that ?" The woman questioned Lake.  
"He's ... Dead" Lake answered , looking at the ground.  
-"Dead !? Then that means that the train came for ... You"  
-"yeah , it did. So what ?"  
-"I need to take you both to him"  
-" Him ? Who's him ?"  
-"the conductor"  
-"you will ! Wait ...but why?"  
-"you both need to be researched"  
-"researched ? Are we some type of lab rat to you people ?"  
-" oh no , quite the opposite. You're very valuable to us , not expendable at all."  
-"this research of yours , does it envolve some sort of autopsy ?"  
-" what ? No , don't be stupid."  
-"what is it then ?"  
-"well , If you must know , it's mostly comprised of a series of scans and questions."  
-" then will be let go and be free ?!!"  
-"If you put it like that , I suppose so"  
Lake's face showed all the happiness she had.  
She'd just found a ticket to the conductor , and she couldn't be happier.  
"Trying to save a friend ?" The woman said.  
Lake's face became grim almost immediately.  
"Yeah , he's ... Kinda in this position because of me."  
Lake said while trying to avoid eye contact.  
The woman went to Jesse and then took out a small capsule , and by the press of a button , it became big, big enough to fit someone in it.  
She put Jesse in the capsule.  
"What's that ?" Lake said while pointing at the capsule.  
"It's a container filled with argon. It's a nobel gas , so it won't react with most elements , and keeps the sample , and or the subject fresh." The woman said.  
Lake looked at her as if she was about to tare he limb from limb.  
"In this case , it keeps your friends body from decaying." The woman said , catching Lake's reasoning behind her death glare.  
She took the straps connected to the capsule and put it on her back like a backpack.  
"Alright , off we go now" she said.  
"Hey , care telling me your names ?" Lake said.  
"Is it really that necessary ?" The woman answered.  
"If you don't mind calling you cayber-granny" Lake answered right back.  
"Just like your prime , huh?" The woman said under her breath , quite enogh that Lake didn't hear it.  
"I'm Amelia" she said.  
-"what about her ? And why is she so ... silent ? She said nothing between our beef"  
-"she's Hazel , and excuse her for being so silent; she's a bit shy ... And has some trust issues"  
Hazel was looking at Lake with awe.  
"Hey there Hazel" Lake said smiling.  
"Are you made out of iron?" Hazel said.  
"What ? No , I'm a chrome girl." Lake said while letting a small laugh.  
"Come on now" Amelia said.  
"We've got a long way to get there."

\--------------------------------

Almost there ... So close , he could feel it. He just needed to go a bit more further , just a bit more.  
But it happend again , the entire scenery shifted 90 degrees , and now , the straight path that he was walking was a wall that he couldn't stand on anymore.  
Jesse was flailing his arms as he fell to the ground. He came down back first.  
He stared at the light that was so far , yet he could hear the voices beyond it.  
He could hear Lake , and that was all he needed to get up , stretch a bit , and try again.  
He came to the conclusion that the light is his way out of this madness , and that he had to get to it no matter what.  
He got up and spitted some blood. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary.  
"Still no luck ?" Lake told him.  
"No , but I'm getting there" Jesse answered.  
He watched as the light switched its position. It was back where it used to be , always close to Jesse , but far enough to make him run to it.  
Jesse didn't even take a moment to stop and catch his breath , he just started running.  
This time , the ground turned into quick sand. Jesse tried to just power through it , but to no avail.  
He drowend in the quick sand and as he was about to suffocate , a flick to his forehead made him open his eyes and take a breath.  
"You know , this is pretty useless if you just keep failing" Lake said.  
-"yeah , I know .. I know. But what other choice do I have ?"  
-"maybe you can sit and think ?"  
-"didn't we already do that part ?"  
-"Jesse , it took you 15 seconds at best to come up with the conclusion that that light is your way out."  
-"just goes to show how quick my brain is at decision making."  
-"yeah but look , what if that light is your ... death ?"  
Jesse couldn't believe that he was having this conversation.  
"Lake ... why am I having second thoughts?" Jesse said as he looked extremely sad.  
"I love Lake , and yet I'm having second thoughts that maybe I shouldn't take a chance at going back"  
He continued.  
"What do you mean ?" Lake said.  
-"I made you , and everything you say is what I construct , and you telling me that I basically should take some time and ..."  
-"No ! no ... Look Jesse I know that you love Lake , and me telling you to take sometime only goes to show that you don't want to die , and that you're scared of the thought of leaving her. You're just trying to make sure that the way you're choosing is 110% correct."  
"Look , you even choose to make part of your consciousness Lake. You trust her and she makes you think that even bleak moments like this would be worth it." Lake continued.  
Jesse didn't answer and for a moment , a brief silence took over them both.  
"So then , I should still continue running then huh ?" Jesse said while smiling.  
"You'll get there , I'm sure" Lake answered him.  
Jesse looked at the light , his way out.  
He took a step back to give him self more momentum.  
"I'm coming Lake. Just wait for me"

\---------------------------------  
Hazel kept asking questions , and Lake kept answering her tirelessly.  
-"Do you need water ?"  
\--"yup , it's a necessity if my body wants to function correctly"  
-"can you punch a wall and not be hurt?"  
\--"depends. I can still feel pain , but my tolerance is more than a human"  
-"do you weigh more than what a human would at around your size ?"  
\--"most definitely yes."  
-"can you get fat ?"  
\--"technically yes , but in practice , I won't have a belly showing for it , but mostly added weight"  
This went on and on.  
Amelia didn't interrupt them unless it was necessary.  
She didn't want to admit it , but she had grown to like having Hazel around and seeing her happy , made her feel like some sort of weight has been cut off her back , but it never stopped her from trying to look at Hazel as only an interesting subject.  
Loosing Alrick had taught her that affection only ends in grief , and no matter how wrong that lesson was , she was loyal to it.  
But even she couldn't deny the fact that Hazel had slowly became a bigger part of her life.  
Her number slowly , but surely began to come down as she reached Hazel what she knew.  
Spending time with her was joyful , yet she kept the idea of her being a subject in reach.  
They passed many cars , and stopped occasionally for rest and food.  
"I thought someone like you would have a faster method of transportation" Lake said.  
"What can I say ... one-one is the gift that keeps on giving." Amelia said , visibly annoyed and mad.  
"He's trying to add a bit more spark to the transportation system" Hazel said.  
"That does sound like one-one" Lake laughed.  
"So , what type of spark are we talking about ?" Lake said as she was trying to figure out how to eat the gooey mess that Amelia had given to her.  
"He said that he wanted to add more colors , some lights and maybe a small jukebox. And oh , new seats" Hazel told her.  
"And he keeps forgetting that it takes less than 15 seconds at worst to reach to the conductor car , making all of the adjustments obsolete" Amelia said.  
"So , Lake!" Hazel said with excitement.  
"Yeah ..?" Lake said , worried that her question might be what she was anticipating.  
"Is Jesse your boyfriend?" Hazel said , eagerly waiting for an answer.  
"... How do you eat this gooey stuff ?" Lake said , avoiding the question.  
"No no no ! You always doge the question. But this time you're going to answer me" Hazel complained.  
-"why is it gooey anyway ?"  
\--"Tell meeee!"  
-"what was wrong with packing normal food?"  
-"tell me tell me tell me tell me"  
-"I mean , it'd probably cost less ... and tarte better"  
-"come on , tell meeee , pleeeeeeeeeeeeas"  
"Oh for gods sake will you just answer her ?" Amelia said while punching her nose.  
"Well , ... I guess so" Lake said.  
"He is ? He is ?" Hazel jumped.  
-"... Yeah , he is"  
-"I knew it I knew it !"  
"Wait , he is?" Amelia asked her.  
"So , you're both in a sexual relationship ? How does that work with you being chrome ?" She continued.  
"We ..." Lake was blushing.  
"We haven't gone .. that far." She finished.  
"Oh .. oh I understand. ... Sorry if that was ... weird" Amelia apologized.  
"What's a .. sexual .. relationship?" Hazel said.  
"Uhh .. heh .. uh .. nothing for you to be worried about , now come on people ! Let's pick up the pace ! Let's continue" Lake said , trying to put a lid on the conversation.  
The next car was the dreams car.  
A car that your wishes came true , but at the cost of your energy. The more you stayed at the car , the more energy would be depleted from you , and in turn , more dreams will come true.  
But all of it was just hallucinations. Non of it was true.  
Amelia warrend both Lake and Hazel about the car , and told them to just run through it and don't stop.  
Amelia went first.  
From the corner of her eyes , she could see him and Alrick celebrating Christmas , going to vacations , having children and all that she wanted from her life.  
She couldn't just close her eyes and run either , as she was carrying an important subject that had managed to do extraordinary stuff.  
She never stopped and got to the end.  
"Your turn Hazel" She shouted from the other end.  
Hazel just closed her eyes and started running.  
She saw nothing , so there wasn't anything to stop and admire.  
'rather clever' Amelia thought.  
Hazel reached the end safely , and probably at record time.  
"Come on Lake , your turn" Amelia said.  
She was ready to go and aid Lake to get past , not because she didn't believe that she couldn't do what she said , rather for the sake of being safe.  
Lake also started running with her eyes closed , but she couldn't keep herself from not taking a peak.  
From the small peak that she had , she saw Jesse picking up a child while lake looked at it.  
They were quite aged up , but both looked more or less the same.  
She still managed to get to the end with no problem.  
The three proceeded to the next car , which was the director's room car.  
Inside was a small elf-like creature with a megaphone.  
"YOU'RE LATE!" he said through the megaphone.  
"ANYWAY, GET IN YOUR POSITIONS , I WANT THIS SCENE TO BE PERFECT" he went on.  
At this moment , 3 mirrior police enterd the car as well.  
"I told you, a tinfoil is not a creature" one of them said to the other.  
"I said I know , but someone named the tinfoil man is most certainly a creature and because it has chrome like features , it needs a pass" the other responded.  
Lake was very stressed. 'no no no' she kept repeating in her mind.  
This was not happening , not again , not here , and not at this state.  
"Oh hey look ! A fellow chro.." the third one said.  
"Isn't she the .. sliver ?" He said.  
"RUN" Amelia said.  
"Hey ! Wait !" The policemen said as they ran towards them.  
"NICE JOB PEOPLE ! WERE GOING FOR THE CESARS" the director said through the megaphone.  
Lake , Hazel and Amelia were running to the next car , loosing them in the process.  
The next car was the upside down world. As soon as they entered , they fell down to the ground.  
"Ow" Hazel said while rubbing her back.  
It wasn't a big fall.  
"Huh , Jesse !" Lake said as he went to check on him.  
"Don't worry" Amelia said while she stood up.  
"It's a tough container" she said as she took the straps and mounted it on her back.  
"What's it made out of?" Lake said.  
"Will you understand if I say it?" Amelia questioned back.  
-".... touché"  
-"in any case , we need to be careful. Now that they know that you're back on the train , they'll try everything in their power to get you."  
-"yeah , I know"  
-"we shouldn't waste anytime , we have to get to one-one sooner"  
-"yeah..."  
The trio had to be more careful now.  
As Lake was lost in her own thoughts , she noticed something.  
"JESSE !" she shouted.  
"What !!?? What happened!!???" Amelia said.  
-"Jesse , he .. he moved his finger"  
-"moved his .. what ?"  
-"I saw it , he did ! He just ..."  
"Lake , you're just hallucinating." Amelia said.  
"Why would you think that?" Lake said with a disgusted faced.  
"Because I've lost people who where dear to me. You start to hallucinate. You see stuff that you want to see." Amelia explained.  
"But it's always your mind playing with you , like it always does" she trailed off.  
Amelia didn't say a word and just started walking.  
Lake didn't respond either and followed suit.  
"You ok?" Hazel asked.  
"I'm fine. ... I'm fine" Lake lied to her.  
She thought about it for a second. Lake was a reasonable person , and she knew that what she said sounded ridiculous.  
Since when did she become such an airhead?  
She tried to ignore it all , and focus on getting to one-one first , so that hopefully ,the train can show her one last miracle.

\-------------------------------

"get ... The ... Fu** ... AWAY!" Jesse shouted as he was trying to push through the invisible barrier that separated him from his exit.  
Jesse pushed his arm against the barrier but to no avail. And as such , the barrier sent an electricity shock to him whenever it seemed like he was about to make a breakthrough.  
Jesse had started to realize that the challage that he has to go through changed everytime he gave up.  
"still no luck ?" Lake told him.  
"No ..." Jesse said in disappoinment.  
He sat down on the ground.  
Everything around him was pitch black , even the ground that he sat on.  
Everything was pitch black , except for the light.  
"Why can't I get through" Jesse always questioned.  
It had gotten to the point that he wouldn't whisper it , but rather just say it out loud.  
Jesse was worried.  
The exit was right there and there , but he couldn't get through to it.  
Lake was on the other side , and that was all the motivation he needed to stand up , and try again.  
"No no no ... This isn't right" Lake said.  
"What's not right ?" Jesse said as he was ready to try again.  
"Think about it ! If this is your minds doing , then you should just be able to think about getting through and you'd be through already." Lake told him  
-"point being ..."  
-"take a hint Jesse ! You don't want to go back ! You're to afraid !"  
-".. what ? I'm afraid ? Afraid of what ?"  
-"afraid of it all ! You're afraid of the pain of getting stabbed , afraid of trying to keep Lake a secret and most importantly , you're afraid of your future with Lake !"  
-"afr... What the hell are you talking about"  
-"GROW THE FU** UP JESSE ! IF I'M YOU THEN THIS IS WHAT YOU THINK"  
-"No ! NO !"  
-"YOU'RE JUST AFRAID THAT THINGS WON'T WORK OUT WITH LAKE"  
Jesse sat down and coverd he's ears. He didn't think of such things , was this his brain just playing with him ?  
He he waited until Lake finished talking and uncovered his ears.  
"You done ?" He told her as he got up.  
"What are you doing ?" Lake questioned.  
"Proving to you that you're wrong. I can get through, I'll prove it." Jesse said as he started running with all of his power.  
Midway through , the ground became a pile of mud , but Jesse powered through.  
Not so long after , stones started to be thrown at him , but he ignored them all and still ran through.  
Next , a sudden gust of wind made him loose his balance , only to regain it and continuing. The wind was very powerful , but Jesse was managing to get through , only to have the ground beneath him turned into a pool of deep water.  
It was so sudden that Jesse didn't have time to catch a breath , so he had limited air.  
Jesse started swimming to the top. Every second, his eyes were seeing more and more black. He was passing out , but he couldn't stop.  
He tried and tried , and just as the world was about to become black , he reached the surface and caught his breath , breathing in rapid chunks.  
He got the the edge of the water and got out of it.  
There it was. His exit , as he began to take a step , he started sweating , breathing faster.  
He felt some sort of warmth cover his stomach.  
He was too afraid to look at his stomach.  
He could feel the familiar pain , slowly begging to get harder and harder to avoid.  
He finally looked , and there it was.  
A knife through his body , drenched in blood.  
He looked up , and there he was.  
"Sam" he said with a faint voice.  
Everything was blank. His mind , vision , sense of pain , all of it ... all of it ... except...  
"....Lake...."  
Jesse let out a roar and tried to get himself to the exit.  
The pain and Sam , stabbing his were stopping him from making any movement.  
He began to see red as a result of all the blood that was showering him.  
Sam looked at Jesse , eyes wide open and an evil smile on his face.  
Jesse was throwing up blood.  
He tried to force Sam's hand away from him , but it was no use.  
Jesse was slowly getting closer and closer.  
His fingertips where past the exit , into the light , but as soon as that happened , the knife protruded his entire body and came out of his back.  
Jesse couldn't handle the sheer amount of pain anymore.  
He fell down backwards , but he was smiling.  
He was smiling , because he had found out that it was possible to get through to the exit.  
Jesse closed his eyes.  
Everything was red , until he opened them again, only to find himself in a familiar place.  
Pitch black , nothing in sight , except for the exit and Lake.  
Jesse looked at Lake. He was still panting. Still smiling.  
"Huh ... Told you" Jesse said.  
"You .... you did it ..." Lake said in disbelief.  
Jesse sat upright and kept his smile.  
"Look , I know that there'll be obstacles in my relationship with Lake, but ... it's Lake ! She's the most amazing , beautiful , butt kicking person I know. ... and she's everything to me." Jesse's smile never disappeared.  
"I'll do everything in my power to keep her happy."  
He stood up and looked at the light and said :  
"Told you I could do it."

\-------------------------

Lake didn't even seem to grow tired of Hazel's questions.  
She had loads of questions and games , and Lake liked them. She was her escape from the fact that she was on the train.  
Amelia and Lake were always on alert from shiny objects , often spraying them with black spray.  
However , the next car wasn't one that they could spray their way through.  
Amelia open the door , only to gasp and try to close it as soon as possible.  
But a hand denied her.  
She activated her force filed to zap the hand.  
"Run !" She told them.  
"What was that ?" Lake asked.  
"The tinfoil car" Amelia responded.  
They all ran back to the previous car that was the royal fight car.  
A car in which resided a battlefield in which two royals and their amry fought.  
Amelia looked back , only to see the police still chasing them , and quite a bit of them as well.  
5 if she was correct.  
The three of them went to King Hrut's camp.  
"Ah , sir Amelia ! What a pleasant surprise." The king said.  
The police came crashing down moments after.  
The king couldn't even command the soldiers , before the mirrior police knocked him unconscious.  
Amelia , Lake and Hazel formed a circle and we're prepared to fight.  
Lake took the first swing , and hit one of them , giving her an opening to expand upon.  
Hazel had turned into her turtle form. She had begun to get a feel of how to control her shifting ability.  
She bit one of the gaurds , but couldn't make any dents.  
Amelia saw Lake's opening and used it to distract the gaurds with her force field.  
She took her belt off and smacked the gaurds in front of her.  
meanwhile , she also activated the force field , sending the gaurds flying.  
She took Lake and Hazel being a rock for cover.  
The gaurds started to shoot at them.  
Amelia had to come up with a plan.  
She had to have her subject , Lake , reach one-one alive.  
While she was spacing out , constructing a plan in her head , the shots got more intense , slowly chipping the rock they used as cover.  
Bullets came in furiously.  
Many of them passing right against Lake and Hazel's ears.  
They were getting close , and Amelia had no plan.  
She had enough.  
Even though she swore to Hazel that she wouldn't kill anyone , she had to do what she should've.  
She took a pill and pressed the little blue button on it , which turned it into a psitol.  
She took aim , and started shooting.  
Hazel looked at Amelia surprised.  
Amelia took a few shots and wounded some of them.  
"Ok come on now" she said as she grabbed Hazel's arm and started running towards the exit.  
With some clever thinking from Amelia , using her knowledge of the cars , they were able to loose the cops at the next car.  
Amelia didn't even take a moment to rest.  
She quickly signalled the group that they had to leave.  
The next car , was the pillow car, where everything was made out of pillows.  
The buildings , the people , the cars.  
But oddly enough , the pillows were made out of rocks.  
"Seems like a comfy place , let's get some rest" Hazel suggested.  
"No , we can't" Amelia said with a bossy tone.  
"Time is not something that we can afford to loose" she continued.  
"But ,... Just for a moment" Hazel begged.  
Amelia took her hand and dragged her to the exit.  
As soon as they went out , they saw a chrome , dressed well.  
Amelia was not hesitant to pull her gun out.  
"Who are you ?" She said.  
"I .... I'm ... Hhhh .. Hilbert" the chrome stuttered.  
Amelia quickly saw the police patch on his arm and pushed Hilbert by the side of the railroad.  
"Why are you here ? Do you work for the police ?" She yelled at him.  
-"Nnnn...No ! I ... I .."  
-"TALK!"  
-"I .. ggg.. got this fff... from a cc.. cop"  
-"I don't believe you"  
"Let him go" Hazel said.  
Amelia looked at Hazel and saw her saddened face.  
But her safety came first.  
Amelia had grown to love Hazel as her own daughter , and as a mother , her safety was always a priority.  
"But he works for the chrome cops" Amelia explained.  
"No ! He just said he doesn't" Hazel argued.  
Lake kept silent as she understood that this was something between Amelia and Hazel.  
-"Of course he'll say he's not one of them"  
-"what if he's telling the truth?"  
-"Hazel , we can't risk that"  
-"I'm .. tttt .. telling the tttt.. truth"  
-"what are you gonna do then ?"  
Amelia looked at Hazel with guilt.  
Hazel knew what that face meant.  
Amelia just couldn't wager such a thing. In her mind , the logical solution was the one that Hazel would've never agreed to.  
With sad eyes and guilt , she pushed the chrome off the rails and to the ground beneath them.  
Hazel coverd her mouth in disbelief.  
"You ... Killed him" she said.  
"Hazel , I had to" Amelia said.  
-"you could've at least listened to him"  
-"I couldn't take such a risk ! What if he was a tracking cop ? Our position would've been exposed."  
-"why would you break your promise?"  
-"Hazel , this does..."  
-"what makes you different from Simon now ?"  
Amelia wasn't shocked that Hazel drew that comparison.  
-"I was protecting you"  
-"Simon thought the same..."  
Hazel looked away.  
-"Look Hazel , I'm sorry that I broke my promise. Now would you please come ? It's only a matter of time before .."  
-"come ? With you ?"  
Amelia was caught off guard by the response.  
"The reason I left Simon and Grace was because of what they did. That promise was the thing that separated you from them. What's separating you now ?" Hazel said.  
"Hazel I .."  
-"I'm not coming with you , not anymore."  
Hazel hugged Lake.  
"I hope you'll find a way to rescue your boyfriend , and I wish the best for both of you" she said.  
Lake didn't say anything.  
She gave Hazel a big hug.  
Hazel looked at Amelia and hugged her as well.  
"You were like a mother to me" she said as she held her tears back.  
Amelia didn't hug Hazel back.  
"I ... I wasn't a good mom" she said as she cried.  
"But you were still my mom" Hazel said as she clutched Amelia tighter.  
Amelia couldn't keep it in anymore. She began crying as she fell down to her knees , hugging Hazel.  
"I'm sorry , I'm sorry" she said.  
Hazel was smiling as she kept hugging Amelia.  
"I had to go at some point" she said , trying to comfort her.  
Hazel broke the hug and started walking away from Amelia to the other cars.  
At this moment , the car they were at the side of started to rise , getting ready to shift it's postion.  
This meant that one-one was done with the transport system.  
"Be safe Hazel" Amelia said still in tears. "Remember to focuse when you're trying to shift"  
Hazel wove her hand at her.  
"Bye ... mom ..."

\---------------------------

Amelia and Lake were sitting in of them transfer pods that lead to one-one.  
"I'm ... Sorry for what happened." Lake said.  
"Don't worry , it was my fault. I seem to have the redeeming quality of loosing people around me" Amelia said with a little chuckle at the end.  
Both parties kept silent for the rest of the trip.  
Finally , they arrived at one-one's car.  
"Oh Amelia !" Gald-one said.  
"Are you here to tell me about all the horror of living and how death is the only escape from this man made hell ?" Sad-one said.  
"No , I'm here with her" Amelia responded , presentin Lake.  
"HA ! Miss Tulips reflection!" Glad-one said in awe.  
"Wait , aren't you the one who escaped with that boy who willingly came back ? Why are you here?" Glad-one contented.  
"Yes I'm am her. And I'm here for him" Lake said as she took the capsule containing Jesse behind her.  
"What's with him ?" Sad-one questioned.  
"Wait wait , tell us later. First of all , I have questions" Glad-one said with excitement.  
Amelia had told her that arguing with one-one when he's on he's question spree is impossible , so she just kept answering questions.  
"Wow ! That was something" Gald-one said.  
"Unfortunately, it's not the sweet release of death" sad-one said.  
"Now can I say why I'm here ?" Lake said , exhausted of the sheer amount of questions she had to answer.  
"Oh yeah , please go on" Gald-one said.  
Lake showed one-one the capsule that Jesse was in.  
"Is he dead ?" Sad-one said.  
"Yes. And I was hoping that you'll be able to help me" Lake responded.  
"Help you how exactly?" glad-one questioned.  
-"Can you .. maybe revive him in anyway?"  
-(sad-one) "why would you want to do that ? He's probably happy at where he is"  
-"No ... Uh you see , I'm kinda the reason that he's in this state. Being a ... Denizen , I've never seen the outside world. And Jesse was just trying to help me explore it and .. well , one thing lead to another and ... Now he's gone"  
Lake was trying to hold her tears back.  
"But you should know how to give someones life back , don't you?" She said.  
"Well , we do have the DLM" sad-one said.  
-"DLM ?"  
-(glad-one) " The Denizen Life Machine. Denizens like your self all have life , and that life comes from passengers that weren't so lucky. The ghomes bring their souls here , and we give them life"  
"so , in order to .... I'll Do it" Lake said.  
She was ready to sacrifice her life for Jesse , as he had done.  
"No , she won't" Amelia said. "I will"  
"Amelia ?! What are you doing?" Lake said surprised.  
Amelia sat down on a near raised platform.  
-"Look Lake , I know how it feels like to loose your loved ones. I've lost many , and all of them were my fault. I tried and tried , but I just couldn't bring them back. Now you have a chance to , and you want to sacrifice yourself ? Look I don't know Jesse all to well , but judging by how much he means to you , I'm sure you mean something to him as well. And I don't think he'll be happy to come back , only to see you gone."  
-"but , why would you do this for me ? You barely even know me"  
-"I've ... Tried to be a better person , but I've always failed. I've lived a miserable life , driven by hatred and fear. As a result , I've at least lost two people who were dear to me. It's a horrible life to continue. I thought maybe I could at least make some sort of contribution with it"  
Amelia stood up.  
"Where is the chamber ?" She said as she took Jesse's body.  
One-one pointed at a cylinder like chamber that had two doors. Each marked with their own sign.  
Amelia left Jesse at the Denizen chamber , while she stepped in the Life form one.  
"Are you sure Amelia ?" One-one told her.  
"Yeah ... Fire it up" she responded confidently.  
The rings at the top of the chamber started to spin.  
Amelia looked at Lake , smiled and said :  
"Consider this , ... as catharsis"  
The chamber zapped in an instant , leaving nothing in the Life form Chamber , but a coughing Jesse crawled out of the Denizen one.  
"Jesse !" Lake said as she ran towards him.  
Jesse was exhausted of all the mental struggles that he had been going through to get back.  
The only thing he remembered was the light , suddenly turning into a huge blast and next , he saw Lake's face.  
"Lake" he said , still sounding weak.  
He hugged her neck and pulled her to himself.  
"It's .. actually you .." he said as he cried.  
"Yeah dummy , of course it's me" she said , tearing up as well.  
Jesse was happy. All the efforts that he had done had lead him to this moment. The moment of feeling Lake's cold yet soothing skin.  
"Uhh .. get a room" sad-one said , being negative one as always.  
Jesse was still weak , and in need of medical attention.  
"Soooo , you're gonna leave?" One-one asked.  
"Yeah, we'll leave now" Lake said as she picked Jesse up from the ground.  
"Off you go then. And oh , if you ever meet miss Tulip , tell her that I said Hi" gald-one said.  
"Me too" sad-one said with a bit less sadness than usual.  
An exit appeared in front of Lake.  
She stepped towards it , but she was sacred. Scared that she couldn't leave.  
She put her foot forward , and it passed the exit.  
She could leave.  
Lake and Jesse enede up in front of the Hospital near the bushes in the yard.  
Lake saw the Cosay family talking to the police.  
She signaled Nate.  
"Mom ! Dad ! It's Lake" Nate said.  
Mr and Mrs Cosay ran towards her , but they didn't find her.  
Instead , a weak yet alive Jesse was on the ground.  
"Jesse ?" Mr.Cosay said in disbelief.  
"He's alive ... Nurse ! NURSE !" He shouted.  
The nurses came as quickly as they could.  
They took Jesse inside.  
Nate hanged around until everyone was gone , then looked up into the tree.  
"Hey ! You can come down now. Everyone's gone" he said.  
Lake slowly climed down the tree.  
"How did you know I was up there?" She said as she cleaned herself from the leaves.  
"I've never lost a game of hide and seek as the seeker" Nate bragged.  
-"so , ... where you two at the train ?"  
-"yeah"  
-"and you brought him back ?"  
-"I did my best , but a friend of mine sacrificed their life"  
-"was it hard ?"  
-"not for me , you should know that by now"  
Nate hugged Lake.  
"You're gonna be the best sister-in-law" he said which caught Lake off gaurd.  
"What ? Woah woah there , sister-in-law ?" She said.  
"Sorry , I've kinda been spying on you two" Nate said.  
-"and have you told anyone?"  
-"No"  
-"Nate ..."  
-"No ! I swear !"  
-"good , and don't tell anyone ok ?"  
-".. ok"  
-"now comeon , let's go and see Jesse" 

\--------------------  
Epilogue: 

It was a cold night. Halloween was Lake's favorite time of the year , not because she fit well with all the wires customes , but because of all the candy.

After the train incident , Jesse was less controlling of Lake.  
After about a year , Lake decided that it was time that she came into the public eye.  
It wasn't near as bad as either of them had thought.  
People were surprised and had lots and lots of questions at first , but after a while , it died down.  
At first , Lake was getting offers to play in movies , commercials , take part in experiments , etc. but she always declined all of them.  
After about 2 years , she was just as normal as a celebrity. Sure , people wanted to take a picture with her every now and then , but ultimately she wasn't being ridiculed like she thought she'll be.  
The internet came to her aid as well , with #Let_Lake_Be being the number one trended hashtag for 5 months straight.

"Hey , ready to go out ?" Jesse said.  
"Yeah , just a moment" Lake said as she washed her hands.  
Jesse and Lake were going to Mikes Party. Mike being a college buddy of Jesse.  
"Now I don't make suggestions like this , but you've gotta wear a blindfold" Jesse said.  
-"What ? Why ?"  
-"word around the block is that they're gonna throw you a surprise party for getting accepted."  
-"well someone just ruined the surprise"  
-"it's not ruined if I didn't tell you how it plays out"  
Jesse took the blindfold and stepped towards Lake.  
Lake was still around the same height as Jesse , only a few centimeters short.  
"I still think that this is a stupid idea" Lake said.  
Jesse guided Lake to the car , and started driving.  
About 10 minutes later , Jesse stopped.  
"We're here" he said.  
"I don't hear any music , or anything" Lake said confused.  
"Part of the surprise" Jesse said as he guided Lake out of the car.  
Lake did notice that they were still outside.  
Jesse positioned Lake and took her blindfold off.  
It wasn't a party , nor was anyone anywhere.  
It was the lake that she saw for the first time when she got off the train.  
"Jesse ... What is this ?" Lake said , with a smile on his face.  
"Thought I'd bring you here. It's good to revisit your memories evert now and then" he responded.  
Lake liked the feeling of the breeze that touched her face.  
She took a good look at the lake that had the moon reflected in it.  
"Actually , there's something else as well" Jesse said , nervousness present in his voice.  
He kneeled down on one knee.  
Lake was anxious yet excited.  
Jesse took out a ring box from his pocket.  
"Lake , the time that I was .. well .. dead , was the most hard time of my life. The only thing that kept me going was you. And so , bacuse of the wonderful person you are and the wonderful 5 years that we had together , I want you to be beside me for the rest of my life"  
Jesse opened the box , revealing a diamond ring.  
"Lake ; will you marry me ?"  
Lake didn't have to think. She just spilled out yes.  
She was the most happiest she's ever been.  
Jesse put the ring on her finger , and kissed her.  
The kiss was passionate.  
They've been through thick and thin together , and now , both of them have all that they ever wanted.  
To be bonded with each other forever.  
Both of then stopped kissing for some air.  
Lake looks Jesse in the eye , and he looked at hers.  
The world has seemingly stopped for both of them.  
Jesse connected his forehead with Lakes.  
"I love you" He said which made Lake's hear skip a beat.  
"I love you too"

End.


End file.
